


[Podfic] Satin Ribbons Backstage

by nickelmountain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: halfamoon, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out, and stuff something else in. You know what it's like to be unmade."</p>
<p>"You know that I do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Satin Ribbons Backstage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Satin Ribbons Backstage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/409252) by [jenna_thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/AvengersMCUSatinRibbonsBackstage_zps148e677c.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:03:06

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/1us3h0ntr2izfksepqu9) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/aqhs44y0njc9sf945f48)  
 _Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html).


End file.
